


She's a Spinner

by re_l



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You have a thing for the size difference between you and Dante...you let him in on your little secret.





	She's a Spinner

**Author's Note:**

> i got a request for dante with a small reader and this was born. i have a bit of a thing for size differences so this was pretty fun to write.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy the height difference between you and Dante. He towered over you, having to bend down to kiss your lips even if you stood on tiptoes. 

It made you melt whenever he used his strength during moments of passion; fucking you standing up or bouncing your petite frame on his cock whenever you were too tired to move on your own. You fantasized about it often, hoping the next time you copulated he'd manhandle you with such vigor. 

You decided you should talk to him about your little...fascination. It wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up after all. 

You had heard your boyfriend stumble through the doors of Devil May Cry nearly twenty minutes ago, coming home from a mission he left for a week ago. His absence made you feel needy and your fingers simply didn't do anything to replace the feeling of him. 

You pondered on how to start the conversation - Dante wasn't hard to talk to at all but it was still an awkward conversation to have. 

_Hey! I love when you completely dominate me! Do it more please! _

_Babe, I love how much bigger you are than me! Manhandle me more often! _

You shook your head. You had to have more tact than that. You set down your book on the nightstand and stepped out into the hallway. You scanned the main room for him, eyes settling on him sitting at his desk and reading one of his tasteless porno magazines. You shook your head once more, a faint smile settling on your face.

Once you reached him, extended your hand to rub along his arm. 

"Welcome home." 

Dante spun around in his chair to face you, a big grin on his face. He set the magazine down to pull you onto his lap. 

"Hey babe, how have you been?" he asked, placing a kiss on your temple. 

You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and smiled up at him. 

"I've been good…" You paused. "But I missed you." 

"I missed you too. It's good to be home." A smirk spread across his handsome face. "We're gonna have lots of fun tonight." 

He squeezed your ass, making you giggle. You kissed his lips softly, your tongue tracing the outline of his mouth. He groaned when you pulled away. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something," you started, no longer meeting his gaze. 

"Yeah?" he questioned, sounding slightly concerned. 

"I...really like it when…" You trailed off. 

"When I what?" 

"When you...manhandle me…" You gulped, trying to regain composure to finish. "The size difference between us really turns me on." 

You turned to face him, preparing for the worst. The smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes kicked your anxiety right out the door. 

"Oh is that it?" Dante ran his finger along your jaw. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" 

"Because it's embarrassing," you admitted, feeling heat flush your face. 

You heard him chuckle. "You don't need to be embarrassed in admitting your little...kinks to me, darlin'." He cupped your cheek and made you look at him. "In fact, I'll indulge you right now." 

With that, your boyfriend picked you up and made a beeline for the stairs. You squealed in delight and wrapped your arms and legs tightly around him. 

He set you down on the bed, letting you watch as he pulled his shirt over his head. You licked your lips as you looked at his now bare chest. 

"So how do you wanna do this?" He leaned down over you, his scent completely intoxicating you. 

"However you want…" you said softly, batting your eyelashes at him. 

"Sounds good to me." He moved back to take off his pants then looked back at you, a devious glint in his eyes. 

"Strip," he barked, his voice commanding. You felt yourself tighten at his words. _Who were you to disobey him?_

You made quick work of your tank top and workout shorts, tossing them off to the side. You were left in your bra and panties, the cold air of the room making you shudder. 

"Did I say you could stop there?" 

There was a quality of playfulness in his voice but it was still domineering. You shook your head and moved your hands to undo your bra. Your nipples quickly hardened into perky buds.

"Here, I'll help you out." Dante grabbed your legs and pulled you towards him. He hooked his fingers in the elastic of your panties and all but ripped them off, baring your dripping sex to him. 

He dragged his finger through your folds before sitting down next to you. You watched with glazed eyes as he licked your slick off of his digit. 

"Come sit on my lap, babe." 

You eagerly obliged, your mind swimming with possibilities of where this could lead. You felt him lift you and line his cock up with your opening. He slid it back and forth a few times, coating the head in your juices.

"Ready for the ride of your life?" he winked before maneuvering your hips to let him enter you. 

You moaned out as you felt him fill you, stretching you out. You buried your face in his neck as he began to bounce you up and down his cock. 

It felt amazing - letting him have you the way he wanted. He was hitting the deepest parts of you, massaging your sweet spot with each bounce. 

"_Oh my god,_" you murmured, flexing your kegel muscles around him. 

Dante smacked your ass. "Don't do that unless you want me to cum." 

You whined in response. 

He continued lifting you up and down, your pussy fluttering around him as your orgasm approached. 

"_I'm gonna come,_" you moaned, partially incoherent. 

"Then do it, sweetheart." Dante began lifting you even faster, cock prodding your womb with each stroke. 

You came writhing, latching onto him as you cried out your pleasure. Your cunt clamped down around his cock as your eyes rolled back. It was several minutes before your high ended. 

You were completely limp in Dante's arms but you managed to move your head to look up at him with lidded eyes. He smiled down at you.

"Ready for more, baby?" 

You returned his smile and nodded weakly. He stood up from the bed, hands cupping the globes of your ass to hold you up.

He resumed bouncing you, using his strength to keep you supported. You lay boneless against him, letting him use you as he pleased. He slammed balls deep into you, the naughty sound of skin slapping against skin reverberating throughout the room.

You felt your second orgasm creeping up on you, the feeling of the knot in your lower stomach a telltale sign. You moaned against his chest, the sound slightly muffled. 

"You gonna come again, baby?" Dante asked. 

You nodded, vocalizing your response with little mewls. 

He fucked into you with fervor, penetrating you even deeper than before. Your nails raked along his back, leaving superficial scratches as you did so. 

Your muscles clenched around his cock, your climax an approaching reward. 

"_Let's...come together,_" you panted out. 

"Good idea, princess." His voice was strained. "I'm almost there." 

"_Tell me when._" Your voice was high and whiny as you tried to suppress your orgasm. 

He managed to bottom out without your cunt a few more times before yelling out, "Now!" 

You screamed as your moment came again, the denial causing your release to become even more intense. You felt the familiar warmth of Dante coating your insides with his own release, moaning at the feeling. 

He walked you both over to the bed, setting you down before collapsing beside you. He stretched his arms out to pull you closer. You snuggled against him, feeling his essence begin to drip out from you. 

"That was amazing," you whispered, still feeling the afterglow of your lovemaking. 

"That it was," Dante replied, rubbing his hands along your back.

You used what little strength you had to roll up onto him and look down at him. 

"We totally need to do something like this again." 

He rested his hands on your hips, smiling his goofy grin at you again. 

"For sure...plus lifting you like that makes sex even more of an exercise. You won't hear any complaining from me." 

Your mind ran a million miles a second, trying to think of fantasies you wanted to fulfill. You were going to have a lot of fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me feedback or requests on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
